


Reylo: Discovery

by MayViv



Category: Daft Punk, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Forgive Me, My First AO3 Post, Songfic, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayViv/pseuds/MayViv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Reylo situations that could happen in future Star Wars movies (maybe not, but nevermind) based on Daft Punk songs featured in the Discovery album. Each chapter is a song, so I suggest you listen to them while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aerodynamic

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reylo fam. I love you all.  
> Some of the chapters are so short - and by short a mean, what, a single line? - that shouldn't be called chapters. I chose to provide the general setting and leave the rest for your imagination, although a few of them might be very descriptive.

It's a rainy night in Ahch-To.  
Two figures can be seen under the pouring water - Luke and Rey.  
They're waiting for their guests, that weren't actually invited - Kylo Ren and his knights.  
When they finally arrive, the battle begins.


	2. Digital Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, remember that those situations are random, so don't expect a storyline or something like that.

Kylo Ren is deeply disturbed by visions he is having about Rey. What bothers him is not what happens in those visions, since nothing remarkable happens at all, but the insistent presence of the girl. Sometimes they're back at the forest in Starkiller just staring at each other, sometimes they're in Takodana trying to meet but never encountering.  
The visions, however, don't take his balance off like the girl herself does, avoiding him as much as she can in the busy corridors of the Resistance base.  
"As you wish, scavenger," he smirks. "Let's play this little game of ours."


	3. Face To Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the lyrics!

Rey can't focus on her Jedi training, her Resistance duties, her meditation or anything she should concentrate on. And she knows what the problem is - the monster. He shows up in her thoughts when she least expects, or worse: in her field of vision.  
The more she spends time with him accomplishing mundane activities, the more she feels confused about him. She tries not to, but she can't help but wonder if he is the monster she thought he was.


	4. Nightvision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a theory that came out a few months ago regarding on Leia.

The weak artificial light illuminating the corridors of the base during the night gets in the room by the vent and touches the skin Kylo Ren, bent over his height, sitting on a chair. Serum drips in medicines linked to the patient whose hand is held by the former master of the Knights of Ren.  
At the moment he has no title; he is only a son making silent company to his mother in a coma. She has been like this for too long.  
The door slides open and Kylo looks up as a reflex to see Rey coming in.  
She stops for a few seconds, hesitating, watching the scene; then pulls another chair and sits next to Leia, facing Ren. Looks down and see his hand holding the General's. Gazes at his eyes; they seem confused but grateful.  
Without realizing it, she puts her hand over his and just stays like that for a few minutes, listening to their own breathing.  
He presses lightly her fingers and she pulls her hand back, startled.  
Leaves the room without looking back, leaving Kylo Ren and the once-princess-but-not-anymore alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my english; I'm a brazilian. If I commit any errors, please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
